After the Boom
by Demona Evernight
Summary: What if their had been another crew member? One more like Andie and Moose then anyone realized? How would she change things? Moose/Oc


I only own My oc

* * *

I remember the first time I saw them, the way they moved it wasn't just dancing it was like the music was calling to them and they were calling back, the way they dipped, spun, and glided across the pavement, the way their bodies flowed, it wasn't just dancing...it was life.

I was born to a higher middle class family, they had expectations...dancing as you can imagine, wasn't one of them. I was supposed to become powerful and influential, but I just...couldn't do it. So my Mom made a deal with me if I could get in to a good dance academy, graduate, and get into a good college she'd let me dance, if I failed any of those I'd do what she wanted.

My Father was the one who always supported me, he told me you don't have to be who everyone wants you to be so long as you're happy being you, to him we could be as poor as church mice and he'd still be happy. He took me to watch the street performers observe how they moved and then I started working. My mother didn't approve, said that I should do classical or ballet if I had to dance. Then he got sick and the next thing I knew he was gone. I stopped dancing for a while, I thought my dreams were gone, my mother was so happy...and that's what made me realize I'm not done. This wouldn't be the end and dad wouldn't want me to sit around and mope. I tried harder than ever and then I did it. I got into MSA's school of the arts, but it wasn't for dancing, they said they didn't allow that kind of dancing in, they only wanted classical or ballet trying to turn MSA into the next Julliard or something, but they liked my mix tape. I told them I made it and they let me in for music design. It may not have been what I wanted, but it was a foot in the door. I'd show them I had what it took to be a dancer. I'd keep my mouth shut and let my moves tell them.

It didn't take long for me to be known in the halls of MSA as Mouse, I was the quietest student, it was rare for anyone to hear me speak, but I wanted my dancing to speak for me. My peers quickly learned that just because I was quiet didn't mean I was an easy target, in fact I became one of those people you knew not to mess with. Outside of classes I was pretty lonely, I had no one to sit with at lunch so I decided to just skip it from then on, so instead I danced where no one was watching...or so I thought.

A few weeks into the semester we got a new transfer student, a girl named Andie, I could see already she'd never fit in here. She was loud, rough, abrasive, and she didn't dance to Collin's fife, she'd be gone in a month give or take. But I was wrong that boy Moose, was helping her, was trying to get her to get under the radar with all the other MSA rejects, I don't think she was understanding that. And then...the craziest thing happened.

I was practicing in an abandoned classroom like I always did during lunch when I heard them just outside the door. I listened, but didn't stop dancing just in case they weren't here for me...not that anyone else would be around this area of the school.

"This is Mouse, she may not look like much, but trust me she is hardcore. The school won't let her dance here cause she won't conform to their style she refuses, so they stuck her in music and trust me she makes the sickest beats in this place no ones better." I heard Chase say

"And what makes you think she'll join us?" I could hear Andie ask

"Because she can hear everything you're saying cause you're not really whispering now are you." I called to them sarcastically as I continued to dance

The two jumped back to hide and I nearly laughed at them for it, but that would have made me fall and I didn't want to land wrong.

"I've heard you this whole time, I know you're there Andie, Chase, the jig is up." I called standing up and crossing my arms facing them

They slowly and sheepishly stepped into the room with a large group of other students. I knew some of them by reputation or from seeing them around, they were all dancers that didn't belong in MSA's strict rules.

"So you've been talking about me out there for like five minutes. What do you want I doubt this is a social visit?" I asked leveling them with a glare

They seemed frozen for a minute and I could hear a few of them whisper to each other that they'd never heard me talk so much or at all.

Then Chase seemed to snap out of it "How'd you like to be in our crew?"

I snorted and started laughing hysterically, they couldn't be serious...no way, if they planned on making a crew out of these guys they were gonna get served...badly. When I looked at there faces Chase looked pissed, Andie looked pathetic like she was thinking the same things I was, and the rest looked shocked.

"I'm sorry were you serious?" I asked as I calmed down

"Well...yeah." The one called Mouse said

"You guys know you're trippin' right? There is no way a bunch of MSA rejects, no offense, can make it as a crew. You're too used to being solo or no go. You don't have the heart or the training for it. I mean maybe Andie and Chase could do it. They have experience, but the rest of you?" I scoffed tossing my head

"Hey haven't you ever had a dream? Haven't you ever wanted to be apart of something real for once?" Moose defended their cause

"A dream huh? Apart of something? Yeah I had that once...a long time ago." I said softly as I ran my hand through my hair

"So what happened?" Andie asked

"I woke up." I answered somewhat bitterly

"But wouldn't you do anything to make that dream a reality?" Moose asked sounding kinda desperate

I thought about it for a second and that was all it took for my Dad's voice to come poppin' back into my head, It doesn't matter what other people say or think not even me or your mother if you're doing something you're good at and you love it then fight for it and I'll be there the day you make your dreams come true count on it. I knew he was dead and wouldn't suddenly show up, but that didn't mean the rest didn't matter, like always Dad was right.

"Ok." I breathed

"What?" Chase asked

"Ok I'm in." I repeated

The rest of the group cheered and Moose had this big dorky grin on his face. I had a feeling this crew would be a mess, but...whatever.


End file.
